A Little Thing Called I Miss You
by Cuddles118
Summary: Kazune leaves for 5 years! Does he come back?I hope! Are there honorifics? no! Read to find out! R&R nicely. KXK
1. Chapter 1

**Cuddles: I know... im back! WITH A NEW STORY!!! i hope you all like it! And if you havent read my other stories. Chapter 2 will be up later!**

**NO I DIDNT USE HONORIFICS.... SENSIE BLAH! YOU KNOW CHAN KUN SENSIE!!!**

**Karin: ITS TRUE!!**

**Kazune: ITs sad**

**Jin: READ ON FELLOW READERS!**

* * *

Kazune why?" An eight year old asked a twelve year old blonde with deep blue eyes

"Karin I'm sorry… I have to! My dad is making me!" The blonde said looking down at the ground while his bangs covered his eyes. "I don't want to go without you!" He said sadly while he looked up at her.

"Then don't go! America is so far away from Japan!" Karin said quietly as she looked at him with angriness.

"Karin I will be back in a few… years…" Kazune whispered the last part.

Karin's face grew wide with fear. "YEARS?" She asked angry her eyes were wide with sadness seeking through them. "No… I will come in your backpack! I will learn English! We can be together Kazune like you promised!" Karin tugged at the end of the tall Kazune's shirt.

Kazune looked at her crying. "Don't cry… I will keep that promise but I have to go soon Karin… I love you even if your four years younger then me… I don't care what my mom says!" Kazune said hugging her. "I will miss you! See you later Karin." Kazune bent down and kissed her quickly. "Love you…" He whispered as he ran into a shiny silver Volvo that was hidden behind them. He shut the door and waved.

"No!" Karin chased after the car as it sped away. "KAZUNE!!!" She stopped in the middle of the road crying. The rain was pouring down on her.

5 YEARS LATER

Karin looked around her house. "Its so empty…" She whispered into her house. "Well this is just like any other day I will skip my homework and well this part is new but GO TO JINS HOUSE!!!!" Karin screamed happily skipping. "Jins gotten so much older since we first met…" Karin said touching her hand to her lips.

FLASHBACK TO THE DAY KAZUNE LEFT KARINS POV

"_Are you okay!?" A boy with dark brown/black hair asked me…_

"_I'm fine just go away!" I yelled to him. Kazune had just left why would I be okay!1_

"_Are you sure! You seem pretty sad." He said looking at me weirdly._

"_Kazune… he just…WAAAH!" I got up and cried into this boys arms. He held me so close like Kazune did. _

"_Kazune Kujyou? Who are you?" He asked me still holding me close. _

"_Yes Kazune… I'm Karin who are you?" I asked him sadly. I didn't want to know why he knew him._

"_I knew Kazune cause we were friends!" SCREW HIM! "But I'm Jin Kuga!" He said pushing me away to look at me. "You cute!" He said happy. I looked at him with a __what-the-hell __face. _

END FLASHBACK AUTHORS POV

"He's like… 17!!!" Karin screamed happily. She skipped through the halls to her room and got a mini skirt on with a long halter top. She pulled her hair back in a pony tail. She heard the door burst open. "Hello?" She yelled down.

"KARIN HANAZONO!!!" She heard a unfamiliar voice yell. She put on her low converse then ran out the door.

"THAT'S ME!" She said running down the stairs to greet the person. (She's a dumb blonde sometimes) She only say the back of his head and it was a light blonde. She poked the person in the back. He unexpectedly turned around and looked at her. His ocean blue eyes were smiling along with the rest of his face. "…K-k-k." She stuttered to say his name.

* * *

**Cuddles: Good?!**

**Karin: Yeah!!!! But i know who it is**

**Kazune: Who is it!**

**Cuddles/Karin/jin: BAKA!!!!**

**WELL ANYWAY REVIEW NICELY!**


	2. Back

**Cuddles: Teheh... a little romance in this chapter....**

**Karin: IM SCARED**

**Kazune: Pfft whatever scaredy cat!**

**Michi: MWHAHAHA READ ON FELLOW READER READ ON!!!**

**Everyone but michi: WTF!!! O.O**

"Karin… you have grown so much!" He smiled widely. At this point Karin was about to faint. "Karin its Kazune… Kazune Kujyou?" He said tilting his head slightly.

"Your… back… after… five years?!!??!!??!" She screamed that practically. Her heart was beating as fast as the speed of light. She jumped on him and hung on him crying. "I missed you so much!!!" She cried into his jacket.

"I told you I would come back now didn't I?" He said smiling and kissing the top of her head. Karin blushed but still hung on.

"I haven't seen you in 5 years Kazune…5 years…" She cried. "Don't you ever leave again!" She said still hanging on.

"Karin has gotten weaker while I have gotten stronger that's not good!" Kazune chuckled a bit but stopped when she saw Karin's hand turn into a fist on his jacket. "Karin, I wasn't able to stop thinking about you all the 5 years. I went to different places seeing if the farther I went you would stay out of my mind. But it got worse Karin I couldn't stay away forever…" Kazune said quietly but smiling looking into Karin's eyes. Her eyes were wide and tears were gathering in them.

"KAZUNE!!!" She cried into is chest. Kazune let his fingers trickle through her hair. The doorbell rang. "Jin!" She whispered. She went to go answer the door leaving Kazune. "At least he can wait!" She said smiling a little.

"HE!?" Kazune said surprised. "Don't tell me you have a boyfriend!?" He shouted. Karin opened the door letting Jin in. "OH!!! Hey Kuga! what's up!" Kazune sighed and pretended to wipe sweat off his head.

"Aaah Hey Kazune!" Jin said smiling while he hugged Karin. "How was your trip?" He said putting his arm around Karin's waist. Kazune's eyes widened.

"Jin! Pervert!!!" Karin said smacking him and running over to Kazune. "God I was just going to his house for tonight Kazune… sorry I hadn't seen Jin for a long time either but only three years!" She said smiling.

"Aaah… I guess its okay I came at the wrong time…" Kazune sighed. Karin looked at him sadly.

"Hey Jin, can we do this another time… I want to talk to Kazune…" Karin smiled at Jin pleading him.

"Yeah I guess." Jin sighed. "Nice seeing you guys though!" He said walking over to Karin and grinning slyly. Karin looked at him weirdly. Jin took her in his arms and pressed his lips on hers. Her eyes went wide. She tried pushing him off but it didn't work. Jin entered his tongue into her mouth. Karin brought her fist up and punched him.

"YOU LITTLE PERVERT!!!" She shouted. She ran over to Kazune and blushed.

Kazune was angry. "GO AWAY KUGA!" He shouted punching him out the door.

"Nice seeing you Kazune! Loved seeing you Karin!" He winked at Karin then Kazune shut the door on him.

"What the hell Karin? He's your boyfriend isn't he!?" Kazune asked Karin seriously.

"No! I haven't seen him in like three years. I don't even like him! He helped me when you were gone!" Karin reassured him everything was fine, but did it work? Of course not!

"I don't believe you!" Kazune said. "I bet you fifty bucks that he RAPED you while you were sad and asleep you didn't even notice!" Kazune said angry. His face was furious and it looked pained.

"How can I prove it to you!" Karin yelled. She went over to him. "Jin likes me! I cant help it. But I don't like him! So don't look at me!" She said putting her hands up.

KARINS POV

_God Kazune what's wrong!? Well more likely what is wrong with Jin!? God… Well I am dead. _"Kazune…" I said walking up to him. I put my fingers on his chest. I unbuttoned some of his buttons revealing his muscles. "A 17 year old raping a 13 year old.. that's not right!" I said laughing a little. I saw a chuckle come out of him.

"Karin… I cant believe our age difference." He said looking down at me. His eyes were meaningful.

"Me either! Four years Kazune… is it that bad?" I asked him tilting my head. He nodded. _damn it_ I cussed in my mind.

"Karin… I don't care how young you are I love you either way!" He said winking. My face was probably very red because he chuckled.

I stood on my tip toes and tried to kiss him. _Too tall… damn! _I joked in my mind. I was a few inches away. I felt his hands on my waist picking me up. I finally felt my lips touch his. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and I locked my arms around his neck. I felt him kissing me back. _Man I missed this too much!_ I cried in my mind. When we stopped I still had my arms around his neck but my legs un did around his waist slowly and they barely touched the ground.

"K-k-KAZUNE!!!" I heard a loud English voice. Kazune's face went blank, then angry, then sad. I felt bad for him.

"Sorry… He lives with me now… like a father to me…" I said trying to explain before a flash in front of me appeared holding Kazune tightly. "Hi Michi!" I sighed.

"Kazune you have grown so much 'Ay mate?" Michi asked him happily. I sighed again. "Kissing Karin like that Eh?" Michi elbowed him as I turned many different shades of pink.

AUTHORS POV

Kazune looked at Michi prying him off. "Go away Nishikori!" Kazune yelled. Karin giggled. "Karin!" He yelled to Karin to help him.

"Aaah Michi! GET THE HELL OFF!" Karin yelled furious.

"But Karin I saw you guys kissing! I want a little smooch!" Michi said slyly grinning. Karin looked at him.

"To bad for you!" Karin and Kazune yelled in unison. Michi felt bad and walked off.

"So Karin… I'm sorry for leaving you like that…" Kazune said looking down at his short friend.

Karin looked at him sadly. "It was for your parents Kazune… I get it…" She looked up at him and winked then looked at his unbuttoned shirt. "Am I to short to kiss you?" She asked him smiling.

"Your perfect." He said looking down at her winking back.

Karin stood on her tip toes one last time. "I missed you so much!" Karin said locking her arms on his neck again. Kazune put his hand on her waist and lifted her up once more. Her lips softly touched his. So Karin could stay up her put her up against a wall. Karin's hands wondered from his neck down to his chest stopping on his heart.

KARIN'S POV!!

I felt his heart beating wildly almost as fast as mine. _His muscles are wonderful! I think he worked out… teehee!!! Only for me! Unless there was…. Another woman!_ I talked to myself in my mind as his tongue wondered my mouth. When I realized that his tongue was playing with my tongue I felt something going behind me. It was Kazune's hand. He went under my shirt and touched his cold hand to my bare back. I felt him go closer to my bra. _Sometimes I just cant deny him! He's so friggin' hawt!!!_ I was screaming at myself in my mind. _He's my best friend and I love him. I mean earlier he said he loved me but as a friend nothing but a friend. This is a friendly kiss right? It is… It has to be!_ I didn't want to believe myself. I felt my bra strap come off. Then the other. He succeeded in getting my bra off me! But its only a friendly kiss right? I felt my halter top tie come undone. My top was falling off me. _KAZUNE YOU LITTLE PERV!!! _I yelled at him in my mind. His cold hands went up and down my back, I hadn't realized but we were in my room. Now on my bed probably making out.

I felt him pull away. I heard gasping. I opened my eyes and saw him breathing heavily in and out. His face was pure red, Mine was too. "Karin…" He said in-between his heavy breathing. I looked at him and tilted my head. "Why are you letting me do this?" He asked me still gasping for air.

"I missed you…" I said simply. I was gasping for air too. I looked down and his button-up shirt was on my frilly green blanket next to me. He still had his necklace. I reached up and touched it. "You still have it?" I asked him fiddling with it between my fingers.

He took my hand with his and grasped it around the necklace. I let him play with my hand. His lips were wondering my hand as if look for something. He stopped at my ring finger and kissed it. He kept kissing me up my arm. He sat me up on his lap and turned me around still kissing me. He stopped at my back right before my neck. He starting sucking on it. I giggled. Three minutes passed by and he finally stopped. I felt him get out of the bed. I stayed like that. I found my bra and put it on. But instead of putting on my top I put on his. I buttoned it up halfway. I got off the bed and put some short shorts on. He was watching me.

KAZUNES POV

_Karin is so… cute… I love her but she never said she loved me back. I know we are just friends but I like her no, LOVE her more then that!_ I thought as I watched her put on my stuff. "Karin…" I said happily as I wondered over to her and gave her a bear hug.

"Huh Kazune?" I heard her ask me. Her voice filled the air with joy.

"I gave you a hicky and you didn't get hurt? That is my sign saying I was there y'know?" I asked her tilting my head. She had gotten away from my bear hug and now had her back to me about 6 feet away. She giggled. It sent chills down my spine.

"Kazune you could never hurt me! And yes of course I know!" Her voice sounded like a song to my heart. I closed my eyes. I felt her grasp around me. "I love you…" She said quietly. My eyes flashed open.

"I love you too…" I answered her. I hugged her back. "Though we were only friends when I left… I always have loved you…" I tried to tell her my feelings quietly.

"Me too Kazune, I cried so hard when you left I felt like I would die. But now you are here and everything is better." I heard her say into me. I looked down at her. I thought I would cry.

AUTHORS POV

They stood there holding each other as if one of them would disappear anytime.

**Cuddles:OMG!!!! THAT WAS AWESOME!!! YOU GUYS LIKE TOTALLY MADE OUT**

**Karin: I know you made us!**

**Kazune: OMG OMG OMG!!! *FAINTS***

**Cuddles: pfft... kazune girly man!!**

**REVIEW NICELY!!!**


End file.
